


[意罗朱]花脸猫

by NovaticCadenza



Series: Les Capulets, les 'scarlet reds' [4]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaticCadenza/pseuds/NovaticCadenza
Summary: ——舞会的那个夜晚，猫王子的猫尝试平复他受伤的情感与心灵。我真的很喜欢意罗朱里这个特别加进去的角色！！！！breakdancing是好文明！！！！！(不重要的注释)设定猫脸上的黑色斑纹是天生的而不是画上去的。
Relationships: Tybalt/il gatto
Series: Les Capulets, les 'scarlet reds' [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[意罗朱]花脸猫

**Author's Note:**

> “你会哭吗？”他突然问。  
> “除非您命令我哭。”猫张开嘴，呲着牙对他笑起来。

猫手脚并用地抱着他，一下一下地舔着他的脸。他在猫的怀抱里战栗。舞会上的公然受辱让他久久不能平静。姑父轻蔑的话语毒液一样扎进他的身体，痛苦在他血管里得意地跳动；他像只被重击过的铃，嗡嗡鸣响个不停。……甚至出于维护家族颜面的着想，他还必须撑过那一整场闹剧才能开始崩溃。  
除了猫的怀里，他无处可去。一个沉默的、不会嘲笑他、不会给他什么无谓的同情的结实胸口。因为猫总是给他以同等程度的坦诚与忠实，于是他也可以在猫面前完全地暴露自己。猫搂着他的肩膀，让他面朝着自己，下巴压在锁骨的凹陷之间：一个方便他舔掉提博尔特流出的眼泪的姿势。他们的体型差让猫几乎能把他完全抱在怀里。  
他躺在猫的肚子上。猫弯下腰，卷起腹部，抚摸着他的脸。微凉的人类舌头仔细地舔舐着他的泪水，眼眶上下的黑色纹路随着他的动作而扭动。猫连他生着胡茬的下巴线条也一并细细清理了，并不像姑娘们一样抱怨他扎得她们的嘴唇生疼。有点痒，于是他在被舔到下巴颌的时候随着猫舌尖的勾动微微抬起了头，顺势抬手摸了摸猫的侧脸。黑色的纹路又扭动起来，仿佛是有深色的血泪从他眼睛里渗出来，又被更多的泪液冲走，在脸上胡乱流淌。只不过他的脸摸起来是干燥的。  
提博尔特捏了捏他的脸颊。  
“你会哭吗？”他突然问。  
“除非您命令我哭。”猫张开嘴，呲着牙对他笑起来。  
他几乎是立刻就被呼吸急促的提博尔特表情扭曲着仰面扑倒在床上。尽管这种毫无廉耻的诚实话语猫常对他说，他却还是每次听了都会不能自己，躁动不安。他的脸还有些潮湿，很快便毫无章法地在猫赤裸的胸口蹭干了。提博尔特继续压在他身上，把他蹭得兴奋起来：猫的双手仍然松松地搭在他肩膀上，间或挠一挠他的耳后。从他唇角延伸出去的纹路显得他仿佛总在笑，或是总在挑逗似地嘟着厚嘴唇——他唯一和真正的猫不相似的地方。没有哪只毛茸茸的猫咪会有这样深情的嘴唇。  
“我有很多，很多要命令你的事情。”提博尔特揉身上前，把猫推成侧卧的姿势，裤子被撑得绷紧的裆部骑在猫凹下去的柔韧侧腰上；他不得不停下来醒了醒鼻子才能继续连贯地说话，“比如现在，我就要好好地用用你。”  
不需要他再说什么，猫就已经用单手把自己的裤子给脱到了脚踝上——他另一只手被提博尔特抓住顺势拧到了背后，但他的动作仍然简洁流畅，没有哪怕一个多余的移动。这正是提博尔特沉迷于和猫在床上厮混的另一个原因。不仅仅是猫那对他毫无保留的真心与忠诚、绝对的服从、恰到好处的温柔与慈爱。那具线条流畅，蕴藏着可怕的爆发力，同时又修长柔韧，没有哪怕一块赘肉的身体，甚至提博尔特本人也不能说完全不嫉妒。在猫的配合下征服它，是诸多能暂时让他骗过自己彷徨躁动的易怒灵魂的方法之一。  
（猫甚至喜欢他这么做。他不喜欢看见提博尔特带着伤、持着剑疯狂大笑的样子。那总是能让他产生某种不详的预感。）  
提博尔特咬住了猫黑色的耳廓。猫条件反射地瑟缩了一下，才把自己的腰继续往他大腿底下滑；提博尔特立刻按住了那支很窄的腰，于是他便转而分开了双腿，用这会暴露出来的臀缝去迎合提博尔特。  
他的主人被这种自愿侍奉的姿态弄得挺高兴——尽管揪住他的项圈好贴得更近地来舔他脖子的时候，他还是能从提博尔特那沙哑的呻吟中听出哭泣的余韵来：他的呼吸节奏会不时被十分不明显的哽咽打断。这不停地提醒着猫，这正张着爪子趴在他身上，思考着该从哪个角度刺伤他的年轻人在今晚曾是多么伤心，又是受到了多大的蔑视与伤害。如果我能看着他……这念头马上被猫自己掐灭了。这是无可避免的，从罗密欧溜进卡普莱特家的舞会那一刹那起便是注定；谁能让草叶在和媚的春天不抽出新芽，谁就能阻止爱情在两颗心之间的萌现。  
而他当然对此无能为力。他甚至对自己的情感也无能为力。  
他将自己自由的那条手臂挪到身下，用大臂支撑起身体一部分的重量，小臂扬起，好让手指能够着腿间的洞口。他没费心去先照顾自己的阴茎，反正提博尔特暂时不会用到它，而他自己也不在意那个。潦草地在会阴和穴口一圈揉了揉之后就把一个指节塞了进去。他还很紧，但他还是毫不停顿地强行又塞进了第二个指节。只要不去细想……他的屁股当然可以像他身体的其他所有部位一样控制得当，在提博尔特面前展开成他会喜欢的样子。猫抬起被扭住的那一侧肩膀，转过脸，让舌尖从唇边露出来，轻轻舔了舔自己的上唇。一个提博尔特教过他的信号。  
几下扯开裤腰的声音，然后提博尔特重重地压上他的身体。他毛茸茸的下巴搁在猫露出来的后颈上。一阵轻微的钝痛，然后猫的身体就完全接纳了他。他挺动着腰，在猫打开的双腿、翘起的腰臀间操弄。他用嘴唇含住猫后颈上的一小块皮肉，叼住它，双颊缩进去大力吸吮，舌尖抵住它轻轻舔舐。毛细血管网被他弄得乱七八糟，纷纷破裂，淤血当场在猫的脖子上聚集起来；哪怕提博尔特并未咬得他见血。在那条项圈掩盖下的皮肤里有更多这样的咬痕，颜色深浅各异。猫并不在意被人看到，但提博尔特从来只在他能被布料遮住的地方留下野蛮的痕迹。  
猫王子的身体一下下地撞在他大腿上。不是什么难以承受的力度，但被提博尔特的性器操出来的快感却已经堆积得让他有点受不了了。于是他扭动着身体呻吟起来。提博尔特的戒指硌在他腰间，他睁开被汗水糊住的眼睛，看见提博尔特已经脱掉了那件为了舞会穿上的华丽外套，只剩一件薄得什么也遮不住的真丝衬衫，咬着嘴唇，说不清是因为肉欲还是愤怒在发抖。  
“别看我！”仿佛被猫的目光刺伤了，他脱口而出。与此同时，他操到了个前所未有的深度；他的双球紧紧地抵住猫的腿根，然后他继续下压，直到把猫的两条大腿压成一条直线，把他完全硬起来的阴茎压进濡湿的床铺里。猫毫无怨言地接受了这一切。  
提博尔特比他先射出来。猫靠在床头，仍然是双腿大张的姿势：提博尔特的要求。他猜提博尔特是在犹豫该命令他用手打出来还是把手插进屁股里指奸到射出来：他不在乎，两种他都不讨厌。然而提博尔特出乎意料地跪立起来，胯部贴上他的脸。  
“帮我弄干净。”他脸上一片空白地说。  
猫于是张开嘴。先从睾丸底下开始……他能从提博尔特的性器上尝到自己的味道，这让他觉得有些怪异，于是闭上了嘴，转而用自己的脸去擦拭对方鼠蹊部那堆乱七八糟的体液。提博尔特看着他，看着他几乎是打着滚用脸颊把自己的胯下给擦干净了。半凝固的白色浊液沾在他眼睑下的黑纹上，却并不能把它蹭花。他退后了一些，坐在自己脚跟上，继续观察——欣赏猫的动作。  
猫张开双手，像一只真正的猫一样用掌心擦了擦脸，又把手收回来，舔掉了那上面沾的天知道什么液体。这么做的时候，他的神情专注而单纯，丝毫不知廉耻——或说在提博尔特面前做出这种下流堕落的姿态让他更为自在，就像他在提博尔特面前完全地展开自己，用肢体语言告诉他这身体已经准备好了被操时一样。这幅画面看得他又几乎要兴奋起来。但他不能了，至少今晚不。他凑上前去，靠在猫身上，后脑勺轻轻在猫的锁骨上拱，无声地再次请求一个拥抱。猫迟疑了一会(大概是不愿把他的衣服弄脏)，才换了个姿势，用手臂抱着他，让他舒服地靠坐在自己怀里。  
“好点了？”他几乎能听到猫没问出来的句子。  
“我好点了，”他背对着猫说，“我不应该……我失态了，我是太软弱了。你很好，你比我可靠，比我坚强。我需要你，我有预感我会更需要你。”

夜晚不再一样了。在这陌生的、没有了主人的夜里，猫恍然发现自己并不可靠。张开嘴想要说话的时候他才意识到自己在哭。可他为什么要哭呢？难道提博尔特给他的最后一个命令不是让他先离开吗？这难道是让他哭的意思吗？不，他想这并不是提博尔特所希望的。他漫无目的地在维罗纳的巷子里狂奔，终于被一条小河拦住了脚步。他停下来，低头朝河水里看去。岸上那人扭曲的面容在星光下看不真切，只有一点是确定的——提博尔特曾经摸过、吻过无数次的那些黑色斑纹，终于被蹭糊、被泪水冲开了，由上至下地划过了他整张脸，漫过了他的嘴角。


End file.
